Balmond/Story
In the Land of Dawn, from the Enchanted Forest to the Crack of the Abyss, the Blood Demons used their noble bloodline and extreme intelligence to enslave the Orcs, symbols of barbaric strength. The Blood Demons see the Orcs only as their servants. In addition to searching for their own good, the enslaved Orcs are also tasked with hunting for a very special food for their masters: Moon Elves. The Orcs suffered greatly during their 30 years of enslavement, and their great ancestor, the Crazed Savaged, hoped for an early end to their period of slavery. The Orcs had organized rebellions against the Blood Demon rule in the past, but each time they were met with death and destruction. It was during one of the larger of these rebellions that the rebel leader's wife lost her life giving birth to Balmond. Balmond was raised by his father and their clan of Orcs. The unusual circumstances of his childhood led him to grow up with a violent tempter and a love of battle. He achieved victories in all of his battles against the Moon Elves and Humans, and many became hopeful that he would continue in his father's legacy and command the Orc army. Growing fiercer with each battle, Balmond became the strongest warrior in the Orc tribe. Years later, after his father had grown old and was near death, he told Balmond of his mother's tragic death. This caused Balmond to be even more determined to free his people from enslavement at the hands of the Blood Demons. Balmond led is Orc tribe in a night assualt against the Blood Demon's main camp. He hoped to defeat the Blood Demon leader, Alice, and thereby break the contract of enslavement between them. The Blood Demons, however, proved to be much stronger than Balmond anticipated. In a moment of desperation, Balmond decided to bite one of the Blood Demons to suck their blood and acquire their special strength. The few Orcs remaining followed suit and grew stronger as the strength of the Blood Demons joined with their own. Now in a frenzy, Balmond swung his bloody axe and slaughtered all Blood Demons before him. Alice knew that he was no longer a normal Orc, but a hybrid creature that would become know as a Bloodaxe Orc. The corner of her mouth rose up in a smirk as Balmond approached, his axe raised in preparation. Even as it swung down, preparing to sever her head from her body, Alice showed no fear. The axe was stopped by a mysterious power just as it was about to meet Alice's skull. It was then that Balmond realized that by acquiring the power of the Blood Demons he had once more become subjected to Alice's control. Just as he was on the brink of liberating his people from slavery, his urgent need for freedom was again denied. Even today these events still weight heavy on Balmond's heart. He never intended to become an orc mutant, but is unable to escape Alice's control. The Blood Demons had gained a special force with the strength of two races, greatly increasing their power. Every time the Blood Demons summon him, he is forced to honor the contract that binds him. In between those time he rest, unable to pursue his own course of action, until the summons is heard and his Blood Axe reigns supreme. Category:Balmond Category:Story Category:Heroes